At a Rocket's Mercy
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: Misty has some fun with a friend and a Team Rocket costume.  Just a quick idea for a yuri lemon.  Pure fluff.  Based on the Viz Comics version.


I twist my wrists experimentally, testing the limits of the bonds that hold me. My arms have been pulled behind me, down to the small of my back.  
Nothing. The thin, soft white cord doesn't give an inch.

"Looks like you're in a bit of a bind."

I turn my head towards the source of the voice instinctively, even though I know I won't be able to see anyone.

The voice is female, deep and husky.  
I imagine a figure standing across the room from me, one hand on her hip.

"Stupid idea, trying to sneak into a Team Rocket base. Lucky for me, though.  
The bosses have decided it doesn't matter what you saw. We're packing up out of here by the end of the day. Until then, I have to guard you."

I hear the sound of heavy boots approaching, then I feel a weight settle on my legs.

Then the blindfold is removed and, after blinking a few times to adjust to the bright light, I find myself looking into the face of a young woman about my age, with short cropped purple hair.  
Her clothes have the feel of a uniform. Black hat. Black shirt with a red R on the front. Long grey gloves. Short black skirt. And lastly, a pair of grey boots flowing up her shapely legs, her skin a creamy White, soft and smooth.

I blush slightly, my cheeks turning a rosy pink as I realise that she is straddling my legs, hers spread so that her skirt rides up a bit, revealing a glimpse of her pure White underwear.

Leaning over slightly, her hands pushing mine away from my belt, and the Pok mon that could have spelled my freedom, she traces her hand around to the front of my shorts, releasing the clasp of my belt, then pulling it off. I think she is doing it this way because she enjoys the feeling of me trapped under her, her body sliding against mine. The fleeting touches on my waist.  
I can see the hard points of her nipples pressing into my breasts, even through the thick material of her shirt. As sure sign that this is arousing her.

She drops my belt onto the floor, kicking it away from my reach. My red braces soon join them.

The waist band of my shorts feels uncomfortably loose now, hanging away from my skin. If someone wanted to, it would be all too easy for someone to slip their hand down the front of them.

I try to push that thought out of my head, but it doesn't help. Unbidden, my mind creates the image of this Rocket sliding her hand down my stomach, straight into my shorts, resting against my knickers, touching an area of my body that before only I had briefly explored.

Fortunately, she seems to have other ideas.  
Her hand cups my chin, lifting my face up so that I am looking straight into her eyes, the two bright green orbs filling my vision.  
I want to turn my head, but I can't, both terrified and excited by what she will do next.  
Her face slowly moves closer, until her nose rubs against mine.  
But it isn't her nose that I am focused on.  
Her lips are inches from my own, so close that I can see the ruby red lipstick she is wearing, smell the sweet floral scent of her perfume.  
Her tongue flicks over her lips, teasing me as she seems to lean in, only to move past, smelling my hair, undoing the band that holds my long pony tail together, running her hands through my blond locks, shaking it loose, so that it drapes around my shoulders.  
Her breasts press against mine, as she leans in, pushing me back against the chair, our foreheads touching.  
Her lips so close now, that if I could just move forward even a little, I could kiss her.  
I don't really know if I want that, but this waiting, held between both options is torture.  
My mind is swinging like a metronome.  
Will she? Won't she? Will she? Won't she?

This power she has over me is intoxicating.  
Gently, she places one hand on either side of my face, cupping my cheeks.  
Slowly bringing her lips in closer, closer, closer, until...

I moan despite myself as her lips brush mine, not a full kiss but enough to give me an idea what it would feel like.

But not as much as I do when she pulls back, my voice complaining about the loss of the wonderful contact.

Sitting back, she stares at me, triumph dancing in her eyes, filling her smug grin.  
She has me. She knows it. I know it.  
I let my head drop as that thought fills me with equal parts shame and lust.  
Thoughts of escape are fleeing my mind, all I want is for her to kiss me again.

I don't have to wait long, as she leans back in, her tongue tracing the outline of my lips, before she kisses me again, more firmly, but still oh so softly.  
Once again, she is controlling me, her hands on my cheeks stop me from deepening the kids. The bonds that prevent me from grabbing her head, pressing her urgently against me.  
Both of these things I would do, if I could.  
Again, she breaks the kiss. I struggle, trying to reach her, to feel her soft touch again. But I can't. She is so close, and yet, so frustratingly far away.  
Suddenly, her mouth is pressed right next to my ear. I can feel her warm breath flow over me.  
She whispers to me, her voice sultry.  
"You want me to kiss you, don't you? To let me taste you, so badly?"

I see no point denying it. My cheeks burn as I reply.  
"Yes. Yes. Please, kiss me again."

She kisses me softly again, and I close my eyes in bliss, letting her explore me as she will.  
Her very touch is filling me with comforting warmth.

Then I gasp, my breath catching in my throat, as she licks me there, before planting a series of small kisses from my collar bone up to my chin, and back down again, before returning to my mouth.

I kiss back this time, returning the pressure she puts on me.

With my arms held behind me, my shoulders drawn back, is causing my breasts to be pushed forward, my rock hard nipples straining against the confining material of my bra.  
Then I moan again, long and deeply, as her fingers make their way to my breasts, circling over my nipples.  
Even through my shirt and the thick material of my bra, the touch is amazing.  
She knows just how to touch me, soft, slow strokes, nothing else. Just gently caress and let the pleasure build.  
And it is. A sticky, yet not unpleasant, dampness is developing in my knickers.  
Along with another feeling. Like that time once in the bath I spent too long washing myself down there. The touch of the soapy sponge felt so good, except that it felt like something was going happen. I didn't know what though and was scared of it. So I stopped.  
I feel that now, except this time there is no chance to stop it. And I don't think I want to.

All this time she has been continuing to kiss me, gently stroking my lips with hers, slipping her tongue inside briefly.  
Everything she does just serves to excite me more, little gasps and sighs escaping from me, as her touch causes a spike in the pleasure I am feeling.  
Especially, when she takes my lower lip between her teeth, not biting down, but worrying at it, before kissing me urgently again, her lips fully covering mine.  
And I kiss her back again, continuing even as I feel myself becoming short of breath.  
I try to breathe through my nose, but I can't concentrate on it. My entire attention focused on matching the actions of her warm, wet mouth.

I draw in a deep gasping breath as she finally releases me, sagging back in the chair.  
When I look back at her, her gaze is fixed upon my chest, following my breasts rise and fall as I suck in mouthfuls of air.

Swiftly she grabs the bottom of my shirt, pulling it up, over and clear of my head, leaving it bunched up around my arms.  
The only thing between her gaze and my breasts is my bra, the pale blue material feeling like no defence at all.  
I feel so embarrassed, that my cheeks flare up red, as realise that the small curves of my breasts, which had been hidden under my shirt, are now fully visible.

She smiles, running her index finger along the top of my breasts.  
"Mmmm. You look so cute like that."

Despite my embarrassment, I smile, secretly pleased by her compliment. This is starting to turn me on as well. I really can't deny it any longer.  
My panties are so wet now, radiating warmth.  
Yet it is my nipples that are begging to be touched.  
My bra confining them, so tight that they throb.

The pink haired rocket suddenly reaches around behind me, pulling on one end of the ropes holding my wrist, freeing my arms.  
Not caring about escape any more, I throw the rope off my wrists, fully removing my shirt, leaning in for another kiss, one that I control, hands stroking her cheeks.  
Rocket girl links her arms behind my back, smoothly unclasping my bra, pulling it clear as I break the kiss.  
My nipples throb as they are exposed to both the cool air and her heated gaze.  
They have become almost painfully hard.  
Relief comes as she closes her mouth over my left nipple, completely enveloping it in a warm, soothing embrace.  
I close my eyes, as she softly suckles on my teat.  
After a few minutes, she swaps to the other, her fingers rolling the already slick nub gently.

Unconsciously, my hand trails down my stomach in an unconscious mirroring of my earlier fantasy, heading for the waistband of my shorts.  
It is slapped gently away before it gets there.  
My eyes snap open to find the Rocket starring at me.

"Do I have to tie you up again?"

The rope that held me springs up, coiling around my wrists, slowly tightening, constricting, and pulling my arms together in front of me. Frustration flows from my throat as my hands are dragged away from my needy sex.

All my attention is suddenly focused there, as my captor unbuttons my shorts, slowly sliding them down my legs.  
My soaked panties are clear to see now, especially since she is kneeling right in front of them.

I have to stifle a moan as she presses one finger against them. She notices my reaction anyway.

Climbing back into my lap, she quickly strips her shirt and skirt off, leaving her only wearing her panties, which look as soaked as mine, and her boots.  
The feeling is so different this time, as our near naked bodies press together, bare breasts meeting ever so softly, squashing against the others.  
Her panties touch mine as well. They are even more soaked.  
She groans long and hard, pressing her crotch into mine.  
So do I, as she slides against me.  
Feeling my arousal building so rapidly, I kiss her again, before dipping my head down to lick and kiss her nipples.  
As I roll one between my teeth, she moans deeply, "Ohhhh, Misty. I'm so wet. Sooo close."

So am I. But I can't say that. She is in control again. And I am out of control. My body is sweeping away from me.  
She grabs me on the ass, mashing every part of her against me. My orgasm rushing closer and closer. I buck my hips, driving me against her, thrusting right into her, holding my body against hers as we both cum.  
I don't know who came first, but we both hang on, riding out what feels like one massive combined orgasm.

The Rocket pulls back first, her hands shaking as she reaches up to her head, pulling the pink wig off, shaking her green hair loose, kissing me lightly on the cheek as I sag back in the chair.  
"See? Aren't costumes fun?"

An hour later, I step out of the shower next to Duplica's room, wrapping a towel around my waist, my red hair still damp.  
Duplica is lying on her bed, on her side, flicking through a magazine.  
She has changed into green cotton pyjamas, with a oddish on the front.

She has a whole collection of them, featuring a wide variety of Pok mon. She always let's me use the one with the Poliwag whenever I stay.

I walk towards her, passing the Rocket Uniform now draped over the back of a chair.  
She'll return it to the rest of the costume collection later. I'm already considering a few new uses for some of them that get me wet just thinking about them.

I flop down next to her, looping an arm over her waist, "I'm definitely gonna ache later. But, did you have to use Ditto to be the rope? That surprised me."

I glance at the little pink blob sleeping in a basket in the corner.

"I always do. He's the best for self bondage.  
You can ask him to do anything, really. And he can just change back if anyone turns up. I just wanted to surprise you."

The image of Duplica restrained by her Pok mon, as I cuddle her, is quiet an appealing one.

I kiss her again, cupping one of her breasts, kneading it slowly. Maybe I'm not that tired.  
Given how Duplica is responding, I don't think she is either.


End file.
